Battered Bunny
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: AJ has a little accident and struggles to think of a way to make up for it. [Easter themed, mild finn/aj][for Eva]


[**an**] I know it technically isn't Easter anymore but, I was busy so I had to wait to write this.

[**disclaimer**] just some loser who came up with this really ridiculous idea and I probably shouldn't even write it but, I can't help myself. It's so dumb it's irresistible.

* * *

**Battered Bunny**

* * *

"_Can't you two stop fighting for **two** minutes_?"

AJ was exasperated. Her brother and sister-in-law had asked her to watch her two nieces, Sadey and Sophie, so they could go Easter shopping. AJ loved her nieces but, at the lovely age of five and seven, they were constantly bickering. After being up late studying for an exam and being stressed with her personal life, she had little patience to deal with bickering siblings.

After turning the corner, she shot a glare at Sadey, the oldest of the two girls, over her shoulder. "I have a horrible migraine and the last thing i need to hear in this cooped up car is your two yelling at each- -."

Her sentence was cut off by Sophie's blood curdling shriek.

"Aunt April stop!" Sadey yelled as AJ spun around and slammed on the breaks.

Unfortunately it was too late. The large pink bunny slammed into the front of her Camry and rolled up on to hood before tumbling back onto the pavement.

AJ stared out the windshield in shock. Sadey and Sophie were both crying in the back. _What the hell had she done?_

"Auntie April you _killed _the Easter Bunny!" Sophie wailed.

"I didn't _kill_ the Easter Bunny baby. I promise. That isn't the Easter Bunny. He is just one of his assistants… and he is just hurt. He will be okay."

AJ jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, ordering the girls to stay in the car. She ran over to the ridiculous looking Easter Bunny. The basket the person had been carrying was laying on the ground, several eggs scattered across the pavement.

A crowd was starting to form as she gently tapped the person on the shoulder, "Hey. Hey are you okay? I am so sorry. Please answer me. Please." Her heart felt as if it would pound right out of her chest. She debated removing the mask to see if they were okay but, was afraid to in case the person had hurt their head or neck.

A low groan emanated from inside the costume and she gave a small sigh of relief. At least the person was alive and awake.

"I am so sorry. I didn't even see you." AJ frowned, knowing how ridiculous that must have sounded. How could she not notice a giant pink bunny walking down the street?

"What happened?" It was a man. He had a thick accent. He slowly sat up, leaning against the front of her car.

"I am so, so sorry." She apologized again. "Please. Let me help you. What can I do?"

The man reached and took off his mask with one hand, the other hand clutched his midsection. He stared at her with bright blue eyes, looking dazed.

Sirens wailed in the distance. "My nieces were fighting in the back I only turned around for a second. I swear. I am so sorry." The man continued to stare at her. "What's your name?" The sirens in the distance grew nearer.

He frowned slightly, reaching up with the hand he had used to remove the mask; he shielded his eyes. "F… Finn."

"Finn, the paramedics will be here any minute. I am April" AJ leaned around to check on her nieces who were both still in the car. Sadey was tending to her little sister in the backseat.

Finn stared at her blankly. It was at least thirty seconds before he replied, "Okay." He groaned again, once again shielding his eyes. "I think my ribs might be broken."

She frowned at the slurred statement. "Just hold on. They are coming." AJ motioned toward the paramedics who were running over with a stretcher, attempting to make their way through the busy street.

Several police cars had also arrived on the scene. AJ got up and moved out of the way, allowing the paramedics to tend to Finn. She ran over to the back window where Sophie was still crying. She opened the door and pulled the child out of the car, clutching her to her hip and stroking her hair as the first officer approached her car.

**-x-x-x-**

To say it was April's lucky day would have been an understatement. The police had eventually cleared her of any wrongdoing. Several pedestrians had informed the police that the mysterious bunny man had walked out in front of her car and he was not in a crosswalk.

While she was relieved she wouldn't be facing any charges it did little to alleviate her conscious. That was probably how she ended up at the Emergency Room.

As soon as the police had released her from the scene she had taken her nieces home to their, less than pleased, parents. Then she drove straight across town to St. John's Hospital.

She walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me. I was hoping you could help me."

"Yes?" the nurse smiled sweetly.

"I am looking for a man named Finn. He was brought in a little while ago… he was struck by a car."

"Are you a relative?"

"Well no, not exactly." April frowned.

"Then I am afraid I won't be able to help you."

'Please. I am the one who hit him. I just want to make sure he is okay and apologize."

The nurse frowned. "Ma'am, I am sure you mean well -"

"Please." AJ pleaded.

She sighed, "I will see what I can do." She got up from her seat behind the desk and headed through a large oak door that led to the patient rooms in the Emergency Room.

April crossed the room and sat in an empty chair. She bounced her foot anxiously as she waited for the nurse to return. She _needed_ to see the man and apologize again. She _had _to know if he was okay.

After what felt like an eternity the nurse returned. She approached AJ, who practically leapt from her chair, praying for good news.

"He has agreed to see you once he has been moved to his room. It will probably be about thirty minutes."

"Thank you so much." AJ smiled gratefully.

The nurse nodded before heading back toward the desk. AJ left the waiting room and walked down the busy hallway until she reached the gift shop. She stepped inside and looked around. What could she get for the stranger?

She grabbed a flower arrangement in blues, whites and greens - about as manly as a flower arrangement could get.

She continued to look around. She didn't want to buy food. What if he had allergies?

That was the last thing she needed, to send the poor guy into anaphylactic shock. She had already almost done him in with her car.

She glanced at some stuffed animals. Stuffed animals weren't very masculine either but, she couldn't pass up the cute blue bear with the 'get well soon' banner. She walked over to the counter and paid for her purchases.

She carried her items back to the waiting room and sat down in the corner of the room.

It was about ten more minutes before the nurse approached her. "You can now go see Mr. Balor. He is in patient room 332."

AJ thanked the nurse again before heading for the elevator. She was thankful she was the only one waiting and was able to ride up to the third floor on her own.

She mulled over what she was going to say to Finn as she walked down the hall toward his room. Once outside the room she stopped. She fought the urge to run back toward the elevator and go home.

She held the bear and flower arrangement with shaking hands. She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, hoping to calm her thundering heart.

She gently knocked on the open door.

"Come in."

She slowly stepped into the room. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Hi Finn. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her. After a moment he responded, "Been better love."

"I - I got you these." She walked over and sat them on his rolling table before sitting in the chair beside his bed.

He slowly lifted his arm to pick up the blue bear. He looked it over and chuckled.

"I know I am probably the last person on the _entire planet_ you would want to see right now but, I just _had _to apologize again. I feel absolutely terrible about what happened."

He slowly waved her off with one hand. "They said I was pretty lucky. Only a mild concussion and some bruised ribs."

"Still… It never should have happened. I should have been paying more attention."

Finn scrunched his face up, "You said something about your nieces."

"Yes, my nieces were in the car… they were fighting. I was saying something to them when I hit you."

"Are they okay?" He pushed himself up slightly, looking at her with concern.

"Yea, they are okay.. Just shook up. . . . they thought I killed the Easter Bunny."

Finn laughed, then groaned in pain, wrapping an arm around his ribs. "Well, I was dressed up for the chocolate store that came into the mall for Easter."

"Is that what you were doing in the middle of the road - trying to promote the store?"

He nodded.

AJ sighed and hid her face in her hands, "I feel terrible. I am _so _sorry."

"Seriously. I am going to be fine. Just make sure you don't run over any more people or bunnies, okay?"

April sighed as she wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes, "Of course, I would end up running over the nicest guy in the world. I couldn't plow over some asshole so I could at least feel like I was doing someone a favor."

Finn laughed and once again groaned in pain, "Ugh, please don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." AJ giggled slightly. "I am glad you are going to be okay."

"Thank you. I hope you're nieces will be okay."

"I will just have to convince them that I didn't _murder _the Easter Bunny and he will still be coming to see them on Sunday."

Finn smiled, "I might be able to help you with that."

* * *

**Easter Sunday**

* * *

The sermon had just ended. April was the first one out of the pew, followed by her two nieces. The two girls had barely spoken a word to their aunt all day. The girls looked adorable in their Easter dresses. They had been well behaved during the service but, it was obvious they were excited to head home and go on their egg hunt.

"I hope the Easter Bunny was able to visit us." Sadey frowned as she walked beside her father.

AJ ignored the pang of guilt she felt as she led the way toward the back doors.

"I promise baby. He came to visit you." April replied. "He is magic, remember."

"I hope so." Sophie chimed in, sounding distraught. She was clinging to her mother's hand, her dark brown curls bouncing as she jogged along to keep up with the adults long strides.

April opened the doors and stepped out into the spring sunshine. Both girls gasped at the sight in front of them.

Several children from the church were surrounding the large pink bunny that AJ had hit with her Camry.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's the Easter Bunny." Sophie squealed with delight as she broke free from her mother's grasp and ran up to the Bunny, wrapping her arms around his waist in an attempt at a hug.

Sadey ran down to join the other children while AJ looked on with delight. She smiled as Finn passed out some eggs to the kids and talked to them.

Soon all of the parents had collected their children and only Sadey and Sophie remained.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Sophie smiled brightly as she looked up at the bunny. "I thought Auntie April _killed_ you."

"Well, Sophie, you can't kill the Easter Bunny. He is magic, remember?" April said as she approached the two girls. "Your mom and dad are waiting for you and I am sure the Easter Bunny has a lot of other stops to make."

"Bye." Sophie smiled in delight and hugged Finn one more time before she and Sadey ran over their parents. The girls clambered into the back of the car.

"Thank you so much." April said once the girls were in the car and out of earshot.

"It was my pleasure, April. All of those kids were so happy." He waved at the girls as the car backed away and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You are an absolute angel. I swear. I run you over and you are here doing me favors."

Once the car was out of eyesight, Finn pulled off his mask and tucked it under his arm. "You will more than make it up to me when you go to dinner and a movie with me Friday night."

"Oh is that so?" April smirked as she grabbed her keys out of her purse.

"Do I need to remind you that you hit me with a car?"

AJ rolled her eyes but, smiled. "Fine, dinner and a movie it is."

She unlocked the car doors. "Come on. I will give you a ride back to work.. And make sure you don't get hit before Friday, okay?"

"As long as you stay out of the area I should be fine." He kidded as he followed her toward the car.

"Hahaha. You are so funny." She once again rolled her eyes as she got into the car. She wouldn't admit how much she was looking forward to Friday night.


End file.
